Talk:Skeleton of Dhuum
These seem to be popping up in the regular UW now. and their skills ignore Shadow Form. So its time to pop the champagne? [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 20:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I so soo hope those skeletons will stay here even after Halloween,that would be really cool. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 21:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::That explains why my permasin was dying but my 600 wasn't (well, after I learned to hit Spell Breaker whenever a Nightmare popped). Very smooth move, Anet - the permasins killed so much stuff in the UW that they empowered Dhuum, who summoned minions that could kill them. BWA-HA-HA-HAH! (Note: I only used my permasin to farm Vaettirs previously, so I am indeed getting a kick out of this.) —Dr Ishmael 21:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Anet finally did it right... giving them unique, monster-only skills (i.e., NOT Necro/Mesmer enchant removal) that can only ever kill a solo farmer... real teams will be able to swat these things aside like flies. --Macros 12:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yep, that'd be cool if they were in the regular UW. Plus, they drop ectos : http://img338.imageshack.us/i/87867642.jpg/ 08:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah well good thing they are in the regular UW.. Natsopaani 13:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) noobs do the math, if permasins are NERFED, no dungeon runs cept monk runners, no morem ish runs, no 4h anymore. your stuck with fing warriors that cant tank EVERYTHING —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lithril ( ) 19:36, 3 December 2009. :Obvious troll is obvious --Gimmethegepgun 10:53, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking "Unintelligible troll is unintelligible" Hi5 yeah take that you smelly perma Skeles are Rangers Observed them dropping Ranger tomes, haven't got a screenshot to prove it, but yeah. -Meri 19:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Still able for warriors I tried the farm today with my warrior ---> On pvx f.e. there are almost only great ecto builds only for warriors. The 100b UW solo is great, that's the only one that works well for me. Seems like the only way to farm ecto's, but there is still a 20% unsure and random fail because of skeleton of Dhuum... Sometimes they run with you, stop, attack and don't hit, and sometimes they 2-hit KO you... Still pretty dumb. They nerfed the ecto-run entirely in my opinion. --Jorre22225 23:54, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :That was ANets intent. They wanted to stop ecto running. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Signet of Spirits. Oops. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:16, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Ha-ha. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh wow... Small nerf to SoS. It's still king of UW farming. Even more so with perma and 600/smite nerf.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 21:17, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Question about pacifism and these guys Does anyone know if pacifism prevents these guys from using their two attack skills? --The Flaming Phantom 19:52, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :No idea, you can never know with these guys. Go try pls. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 22:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Since it seems that no one tested this yet i did and they don't use any of their attacks with the hex on. --The Flaming Phantom 18:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::: Okay I have added a note about it on both the skill pages. Thanks for testing :) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 14:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Epic Dear Anet, Occasionally back in prenerf days, I would probably farm wastes with my ele for ecto to obtain another set of (now several) obsidian armors. It takes experience to clear the first area, yet the run. But now I have to join a UWSC team, and god mode with a BU just to pass the now fucked patrols and the inevitable fate by skeles. You haven't made GW better or SCs harder, you have just destroyed solo farming in UW. Good riddance. -45,324,245th player to quit. :Guild Wars has never had 45,324,245 players. If it did ArenaNet's marketing department would all ascend to heaven on wings of silver. 15:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for picking that nit for us! :) --◄mendel► 17:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Solo farming still works just fine, you just have to either kill or avoid the skeletons - whom by the way drop ectos themselves at a decent rate. SoS rits can easely kill 1-2 at the time (sos "nerf" did little to change how the farm works on primory rits), even groups of 4 with some moving around/recasting of spirits. If one can not do something with one profession (like 100b W/D farm which was killed with Dervish "rework") one simply goes to make a farming character on of a different profession. Leveling takes a day at most - getting skills is either money or time. After that you are on to doing 30minute runs that yield 2 ectos a run on avarage. :::On a different note... all of the GW1 games sold rougtly 7million - so the game had never more players than that, considering that most players got 2-3 compaigns acctual numbers are in the 2-3million area. 23:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::